A Sweet Beginning
by Emmakins
Summary: Sequel to A Tragic Ending is the new Beginning
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own none of the original POTO characters. This is the sequel to A Tragic Ending is the New Beginning, I strongly recommend reading that for new viewers! **

**A Sweet Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

Isabelle was laying in bed next to Erik when she felt her babies first kick. She gasped and felt Erik stir, she rested her hand on her stomach smiling. Erik had fallen back asleep just as she started poking him in her excitement.

"Isabelle what's wrong?" Was Erik's immediate question. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach as he felt their child kicking. Erik looked at his hand in awe.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Erik asked looking up at her face.

"I think I want a boy, a father should always have at least one son," she said, "but I really am happy as long as the babe is healthy. What do you want?"

"A little girl," he whispered, "what kind of names do you want?"

"For a boy Damien," she said, "I've always loved the name, I haven't thought for a girl, have you?"

"I like Damien," he agreed, "I like Grace for a girl."

"Oh, Grace is beautiful," she said wistfully, "Damien Destler, or Grace Destler, good strong names."

"Yes they are," Erik agreed. Isabelle fell asleep shortly after they decided on those two names, leaving Erik to think about their future daughter or son. He prayed every night without fail that the child would not inherit any sort of deformity, not even a blemish from him. He did not think the deformity was hereditary, but the thought of his child growing up with struggles to fit in tore his heart apart. He would ultimately love the child no matter if she or he were deformed, but the world has no compassion towards the crippled or deformed, only mockery and fear for their uniqueness. He wanted them to inherit Isabelle's compassion and kindness, but secretly hoped they inherited his love of music, Isabelle loved music, but not quite to the degree of Erik, music was his obsession.

**R/R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Isabelle woke up to an empty bed, she still had a bit of nausea in the morning, but it was not as bad as it was in the beginning. She was now around six months into her pregnancy, and showing very much. She got dressed in a simple gown and went to the music room.

Erik was busy writing an opera in the music room. When Isabelle went in he was fervently scribbling notes down. She quietly started to sneak back out to let him finish,

"Sit down," she heard him command, "I'm almost done for now." Isabelle was surprised he was even going to take a break. Erik had begun to write operas to earn his money, he had lots of money invested in the bank, but preferred using money he'd earn by writing the operas instead. It was something to occupy him while Isabelle napped or was in town. She sat on the chair and watched him finish up; when he finished he slipped it into the folder and help her to her feet. He gave her a tender kiss,

"Good morning mon amour," he said softly, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," she replied, "Just a little dizzy when I first woke up, but better now."

"Good," he murmured, "I hate to see you suffer so."

"Yes, but think of the outcome."

Erik smiled absentmindedly and looked at Isabelle's ever-growing stomach. Gertie and Isabelle had been setting up a nursery for the babe, they had gotten a crib and bedding and a rocking chair set up and Isabelle had been making baby clothes and buying some outfits and necessities for a newborn. Erik was making some toys, little building blocks with letters carved in them, and some with music notes and instruments on them.

"Gertie heard a couple bought my old summer home," Isabelle said, "I wonder who they are, they're from Paris."

"Hmm, hopefully no one that will meddle," Erik said distastefully, liking the solitude they had in their home. Isabelle laughed at that comment.

"It might be nice having someone around," she said shrugging, Erik scoffed, and it'd be more of a burden he thought.

"Are you hungry?" Erik asked as they walked out of the music room, she shook her head.

"I had a large breakfast already," Isabelle said wrinkling her nose, Erik smirked knowing how much she could eat now.

"Can we go for a walk through the orchard?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, but we'll take your cloak in case it gets cooler," he said as they went to the foyer.

When they got back from the walk, Gertie had gotten the mail and handed it to Erik, he took it into the library while Isabelle did her sewing in there with him. He didn't recognize the seal and opened it.

"The Vicomte and Vicomtesse de Chagney would like to invite to you for tea on September 14, at 1 o'clock. Please send your reply via messenger."

**Sorry for the cliffie (I hate them too, but they're so fun to write!) R/R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Erik looked at the paper in horror and Isabelle gasped.

"They bought the bloody house?" Erik spat, throwing the invitation on the desk. "We'll not go."

Isabelle nodded, "The Vicomtesse has a lot of nerve moving in that house, let alone allowing the Vicomte to even think of inviting us."

Erik wholeheartedly agreed, as he wrote the Vicomte the decline their offer of tea saying he had "business" to attend to. He called for Gertie to take have the letter sent out right away, not wanting any unwanted visitors insisting they attend.

"Do you think Christine didn't know her husband sent it?" Isabelle questioned as she continued knitting a blanket.

"It's possible, it would seem more logical on her part if that is the reason behind it," Erik said, "I think I am going to go to the music room and finish up the last of the score." He said as he stood up, "Call me when supper is ready," he added giving her a kiss.

Erik was in the music room when a carriage pulled up to the manor. Isabelle came in the music room informing him that the carriage arrived. Erik rose puzzled as he took Isabelle's hand and walked to the foyer. He opened the front door and walked out on to the front steps.

The carriage door opened and the first thing handed to the footman was a cane. Next an elder woman with her hair in a tight, long braid came out.

"Madame Giry," Erik murmured as he let go of Isabelle's hand and walked to help her out of the carriage steps. Isabelle watched with confusion in her eyes as they exchanged some words as Erik led her to Isabelle.

"Antoinette, this is my wife Isabelle," Erik introduced her, "Isabelle this is Madame Giry, she practically raised me."

Isabelle smiled delightedly, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Erik has told me so much about you."

"Good things I hope," Madame Giry smiled, "Erik has told me all about you through the letters, I'm sorry for the loss of your family, but I believe congratulations are in order, Erik wrote saying you're with child."

"Oh thank you," Isabelle said, surprised Erik mentioned her past.

"Where is Meg?" Erik asked.

"She is in London performing now," she said, "She was accepted shortly after the fire."

"Ah congratulations, she always did well in ballet," Erik said, "How long are you visiting?"

"Not long, but I will need a place to stay," she hinted.

"Please stay here," Isabelle said, "it is practically your home after all."

"Thank you," she said as they went inside. Erik and Antoinette mostly talked in the parlor while Isabelle continued sewing.

"When are you due child?" Madame Giry directed to Isabelle.

"December," Isabelle replied smiling proudly. They ate dinner and Madame Giry went to see how the orchards were faring. Isabelle was tired and excused herself so Erik could join her in the orchard. She gave Erik a kiss and bid them both goodnight.

"She's lovely Erik," Antoinette said as they walked to the field.

"She is," he agreed.

"Does she still have trouble sleeping?"

"Not as much as she used to, now it's only discomfort from the babe," he said, her nightmares had ceased shortly after she visited her parent's graves."Did you know the Vicomte and Christine moved into Isabelle's family summer home?"

Antoinette looked at Erik sharply, "She did?"

Erik nodded, "We received an invitation for tea this afternoon, we declined, do you think Christine didn't realize Raoul sent the invitation?"

"I would assume, otherwise it's rather foolish on Christine's part, knowing that you and Raoul were such enemies in Paris."

"That is what Isabelle and I decided."

"Christine hasn't contacted you otherwise has she?"

"No, not since you talked to her."

"Good, she was being ridiculous with that." Erik nodded in agreement, "we should get back now, Isabelle will be missing you."

They walked quietly to the house and Madame Giry went to one of the many guestrooms, as Erik went to his bedroom. Isabelle was fast asleep, as Erik undressed and climbed into next to her. He gathered her into his arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," she murmured and patted his chest.

"I love you too," he said as he fell asleep.

**R/R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Isabelle woke before Erik did and snuggled up next to him as best she could. Erik stirred at the movement and slowly woke up, "Morning," he murmured giving her a kiss.

"Morning," she sighed, "Can we sleep in today?"

"It would be nice, but we have Madame Giry here, she believes in waking at dawn, and I'm afraid we've already over slept."

Isabelle pouted as Erik got up to get washed and dressed. She sat up in bed and watched him get cleaned up, she smiled at how impeccable he dressed, even if it was just her he'd be around all day he still wore a vest and jacket, unless he was composing. She sighed and got up and decided to get dressed too.

Erik was putting on his boots when he glanced up and saw Isabelle changing, he was amazed at how much her form could change during pregnancy, she glowed. She turned around and Erik saw the struggles from her past on her back,elevenscars marred her back from when her uncle beat her,but made her all the more beautiful to Erik. For it showed the strength and courage she had to put the past behind her, even though it was a dark one. She turned around and saw him looking at her and smiled sweetly.

"Are you going to be composing today?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"I was thinking we could go shopping in town today with Antoinette if she wanted to, otherwise just you and I can go for clothes for the baby."

"That sounds lovely," she said brightly, "I thought it would be nice to put a rocking chair in the nursery, do you think we could get one in town?"

"Yes," Erik said, "it would be perfect for the nursery." They went downstairs for breakfast to find Antoinette already eating.

"Good morning Antoinette, I trust you slept well?" Erik asked as he sat down.

"I did, I hope you both did?"

Erik and Isabelle nodded, "would you like to accompany us to town?" Erik asked her.

"I'm afraid I have been called for business back in Paris, I will be leaving around lunchtime," she said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Isabelle said sympathetically, "is everything okay?"

"Yes, they just need help with the ballerinas," she said, as there was a knock at the door, Gertie had gone to fetch it and came into the dining room, "Madame Giry your carriage has arrived."

"Thank you," she said standing, Erik and Isabelle following in suit, "Thank you for your hospitality," she said giving Isabelle a hug, and Erik a kiss on his good cheek, "Good luck with the babe, and Erik with your operas."

"Thank you for visiting," Erik said.

Isabelle nodded, "You're welcome any time of course and it was lovely meeting you."

"And you," she said before leaving. Isabelle sighed as the door closed; Erik leaned against it wearily before standing back up again.

"I think I'm going to play the piano for a while," he decided, "would you care to listen?"

Isabelle nodded, "Yes I would love to, do you mind if I read at the same time?"

"Not at all," he replied as they walked into the music room. Erik played a simple and sweet melody while Isabelle read _Count of Monte Cristo_. There was a knock at the door front door and Erik abruptly stopped playing, Gertie had left to go care for the animals. Erik was slightly annoyed as he went to get it, Isabelle following him. When he opened the door though he immediately regretted it.

"You!" The Vicomte choked as he stood next to a pale Christine, "You're supposed to be dead!"

**R/R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

I am currently having internet problems, our router is broken and my brother is working on getting a new one, I have NO clue when we'll get it back up and when we do I might be at the fair. However, I have been writing for this story a lot, and when I get the internet back you won't be waiting as long for updates because I have a ton of chapters written ahead of time now. I'm sorry for the delay in everything, I honestly have no idea when my internet will be back up! SORRY!

Emmakins


End file.
